Shhhh
by Lady Merlin
Summary: secrets and more secrets. well, only 2, but whatever. somehow, Brad has the goodness in his heart to go tell his parents about the 'hobo sneaking into his sis's room' and her mom takes action. sweet JS fluff. No lemons. :D:D my first mediator! [oneshot]


My first mediator fic! Squeal! It's so ROMANTIC!!! I'm a love sick nutcase you know. I own no one; though Jesse is like, sigh. I don't like Paul. sticks out tongue

Brad groaned. He felt sick. He didn't want to do this, but knew he had to. After all, she was his sister, and he did have to protect her from hobo's who sneaked into her room. He didn't know what she was thinking. Fine, the guy was good looking, but that didn't mean she had to sleep with him! He called his dad and step mom. She was nice enough. He didn't mind her.

"Guys I need to talk to you." He mumbled.

His parent's exchanged a fearful glance.

"Well, son, it's time for the talk." His dad said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"What? NO! That's not what I meant! I need to talk about Suze."

Both his parents sighed in relief. "Well what about her?"

"Do you know, that she's not as innocent as she seems?"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Well, don't blow, but I accidentally opened the door to her room, a small crack and I saw a guy inside, watching her do her homework. I mean, fine he was studying this HUGE book called Critical Theory Since Plato, but I'm a guy. I know all the tricks there are. And he was watching her. She knew he was there you know? She called him Jesse.

His parents shot a glance at each other. "Jesse?"

"Yeah. I think he was Spanish or something. Anyway, suddenly he vanished. So I was kind of  
like, whoa, I'm dreaming. So I looked again the next day and he was there. Again. And no body opened the door. I jammed the window, but he still got in."

"Why are you telling us this?" his dad said suspiciously.

"Look, I may not be he best of brothers, but she is in the end, my sister, and I have to protect her from hobo's who sneak into her room."

That made up their minds. "Call down your brothers. We're having a family meeting."

"What about Suze?"

"We'll get her." His dad said.

"I'll get her," his step mom corrected. No one dared to object.

Up in her room, Suze got the feeling that something was wrong. It was never this quiet, especially when all her brothers were home. It wasn't normal. Just then, her mother stomped into the room. "Suze, we need to talk."

Oh boy. That didn't sound too good. "Why? What happened."?

"Come down. Then see." her mother was red. She was obviously freaked out.

Suze followed, not objecting. Down there, when she saw all her brothers and Dad watching her every move, she knew this was not good.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You see," her dad began uncomfortably.

"I told them about Jesse." Brad saved his dad. Ha-ha I rhymed!

Suze looked confused. And again!

"Don't you dare pull that on us." her mother said quietly. Suze knew she was MAD.

"Who is he Suze?" her dad asked.

Suze sighed. "You know when I was six,"

"Don't! Don't change the topic you wily lady!" her mother almost screeched. Suze looked at her Mother.

"I see ghosts." She said, calmly.

They all just stared. "You what?" her Mother asked.

"I see Ghosts." She repeated.

"I cannot believe this! You break our trust and then lie to us?!" her mother demanded.

"What do you mean break our trust?" Suze asked indignantly.

"We all know that you had sex with that boy. Why else would he be coming into your room!?" her mother yelled.

Suzes' jaw dropped. "Is that what you think? Because if so, you're completely nuts. I have NOT had sex with him. OK?"

"Oh, yeah, that's why you didn't introduce him to us, is it?" her mother asked sarcastically.

Suze sighed. "That's where the ghost thing comes in. I told you, I can see ghosts. I'm what they call a Mediator; I'm supposed to help them get to the other world. If you're open minded enough, you can see them too, if you know about them. That's why I was surprised when Brad could see 'em. Father Dom told me that--"

"Wait, what does Father Dom have to do with this?" Her mother asked.

"He's a Mediator too. So is Paul Slater. Only he's nasty, that's why I don't like him." She directed at Brad. Brad looked shell shocked.

"Brad can see 'em?" His dad asked.

"Yes. No one but Mediators can see ghosts. If they pass vibes to others, and they're open-minded enough, they can see them." Suze said.

"Prove it."

"How can I? You have Brad, and me, and Father Dom, and Paul. You just gotta believe."

"Oh yeah?" Her mother asked. "How. Tell me."

"Ok, close your eyes and think. You know that you can't be alone on Earth. But you're not. The others are always there. The dead. Sometimes they can't cross over, and need a Mediator's help."

Her mother opened her eyes and looked around. "Well, I don't see any."

"Hang on, Jesse!" she called, from her heart.

Suddenly Jesse appeared. "What happened Querida?" He asked. She whispered to him, in her heart, _I need your support Jesse. I need someone who doesn't think I'm crazy._

He smiled at her, her knees melting and heart going bonkers. He looked at her mother, who was staring open mouthed. He bowed. "Good Evening Senorita." He said in his low husky voice. Even though it wasn't directed at her, Suze could have swooned. Her mother fell backwards onto a sofa. Brad was snickering. Meanwhile, the rest of her family was attempting to see this. When they finally managed, they were weirded out by the good looking guy in front of them.

"Good evening Susannah's family." He bowed again.

"Are you a pirate?" David asked.

He sighed. "No. I am not."

"Then why are you dressed so strangely?" another brother asked. "Only people from two centuries ago dressed like that. From, Spain, or Mexico, or something."

He smiled and looked sad at the same time. "That's because I am from two centuries ago."

"He's a 150 year old ghost." Suze attempted to explain.

"What?" her father demanded.

"Yeah." Suze said.

"I was murdered here. I was haunting this house when you came, and Susannah tried to help me." Jesse said. Everybody but Suze looked creeped.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Jesse held her hand tightly, and her heart leapt. His comfortable warmth was amazing. He could always make her feel ok again.

"So, you've slept with my daughter, is it?" Her mother asked suddenly.

"What?" Jesse asked, shocked. "How could I? Take advantage of a woman?"

"Ma, he's from the age of chivalry. He thinks that if a man doesn't stand up when a woman stands, it's disgusting." She grinned fondly at him.

He sighed. "It is, ma'am."

Her mother didn't seem satisfied. "Have you ever had sex?" she asked.

Jesse answered, unabashed, "No, my betrothed's lover killed me, ma'am."

She nodded. "So, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, ma'am."

"Uh huh. And you'll be 19 forever. Is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then. Why do you always go to my daughter's room?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am. I think it's just because, I enjoy her company, ma'am."

"Is it?" she asked again.

When he nodded, she seemed to have made up her mind. "Well then, Mr. Jesse, welcome to the family. You'll come and sit with us every day, understood?"

Everybody, including Jesse, was WAY weirded out.

"Uh, I suppose so ma'am." He said respectfully.

"Well, now that I've determined that you're intelligent, you're honorable and sweet, I'll let you go."

He smiled and her mother could have sworn that Suze swooning.

She grinned. Suze was in love. So this was the Jesse… Interesting.

Later on…

"Jesse Thanks."

"Whatever for Querida?" he asked. Now-a-days, he always called her that. Querida. She could feel bubbles of fuzziness in her stomach. She always did when he called her Querida, or when she saw him, or when she looked into his eyes, or when he touched her lips, or when he held her hand and the list went on… well, not really happiness, but that kind of, eurgh. She didn't know how to describe it. It was just plain fuzziness. So there. I'm sure ya'll know what I'm spouting

"Jesse."

"Si Querida?"

"Uhhh," she said, having no idea why she had said his name, "Sit with me." She improvised. He looked surprised. He looked cute even when he was surprised. He looked cute all the time. Still, she moved over to the side of the bed and he plonked down beside her. She'd somehow managed to convince him that touching other people wasn't indecent. Unknown to either of them, her very sneaky plot convenience mother had found a peep hole into her room. Her bed really wasn't big enough to space out properly so they were kind of squashed. He was reading Critical Theory since Plato and she doing Trigonometry. He looked at her, hesitantly and slipped his fingers into hers let's just say he's a left handed… plot convenience he began reading again without looking up. Suze looked up and smiled at him fondly. He didn't seem to notice. She leaned her head on his shoulder and this time he looked startled. He looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Soon, she was asleep, and Jesse only noticed when she hugged his entire arm and her trigo homework fell to the floor. He sighed but smiled. He got up, making sure she didn't get disturbed and laid her down on the bed and covered her with a shawl. Despite herself, Suze's mom smiled. Jesse then proceeded to finish reading Critical Theory since Plato. Somehow, Suze' s mom trusted him. She felt a gut instinct that he was good. She really didn't mind her daughter dating him, except that he firmly refused, despite the fact that he was obviously in love with her. She'd leave them alone. she could trust them. She hoped. And soon, when Jesse knew for sure that Suze's mom was gone, he kissed Suze's lips gently and brushed her hair to a side.


End file.
